Persuasion
by Laura909
Summary: This story begins while Miss Minerva McGonagall is still in school. Eventually there will be some romance mostly MMAD maybe some other. Seeing as it is a work in progress I really don't know what else to say other than that. I don't want to give away the ending quite yet.


**I think this might be a tad silly, or well I don't like it much, but I needed an introduction for the rest of the story. I think later chapters might help, but do please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Come in Miss McGonagall and please do have a seat." Minerva carefully shut the door and proceeded to sit in the chair he indicated.

"Would you care for a lemon drop," he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No thank you sir,"

"Well I suppose you're curious as to why I asked you to come here today, so I will get straight to the point. As you know there are more first years than usual this year. After getting to know their abilities, I have decided that several may need a bit of tutoring to keep up with the rest of the class. And so yes, to the point, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to tutor three first years. I know this is a big responsibility and I do not take it lightly, but you are the optimal candidate for the job. I don't think you would need to meet more than twice a week."

Minerva sat there taking in what he had just offered, when he continued. "I know it is extra work, but I do believe you can handle it, and as an added incentive, I will allow you the use of my private library, knowing full well that you have read nearly everything in the Hogwarts library."

After collecting her thoughts, she replied, "I'm honored sir that you think me capable enough to tutor first years, and I gladly accept."

"Good, good, then why don't you return after dinner and we will discuss the details then."

Acknowledging the dismissal, she quickly added a "Yes sir," and headed for the quidditch pitch to tell Xio her news.

* * *

Xiomara Hooch didn't seem very impressed with her news, "Of course he asked you Min, you're obviously smart enough and everyone knows you would never turn down "such a great opportunity,"" she said mockingly.

They walked back to the school quietly, Minerva excitedly thinking about who her prospective pupils could be, and Xio thinking about that quaffle she missed earlier.

* * *

After washing up for dinner they met Poppy on the way to the great hall.

"Where have you two been?"

"The quidditch pitch." Said Xio

"Oh, Min, did you go talk to Dumbledore today?"

"I did, and he just wants me to tutor some first years."

"What do you mean he "just wants you to tutor some first years?" That's wonderful news. So do you know who you're going to tutor yet, I hope they aren't Slytherins."

Minerva glared at Xio who wasn't even listening. "I don't know who yet, but hopefully I will find out tonight. Professor Dumbledore asked me to come back after dinner to discuss the details."

"Ooh, I bet they are all Slytherins."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Well at least he said I would only be working with three first years, not the whole of Slytherin House. "

By this time they had sat down at the Gryffindore table and Xio of course was talking to the Gryffindor beaters about quidditch records or some nonsense. Even though Minerva played Quidditch, she still didn't like to talk about it nonstop.

* * *

When dinner was over Minerva went back to her room to get her bookbag, then she went back to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and when no answer came she decided to leave and come back later, but when she turned around, she was startled to see him just across the hall.

"Ah, it seems you have beaten me back," then reaching around her he opened the door. "Ladies first," he said ushering her into the room.

She was about to sit in her usual chair when he said, "If you don't mind, I thought we might talk in my private study. Then you can borrow a book if you wish." He walked to the door behind his desk. "This way," He said letting her walk through first.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Minerva was awed by the sheer number of books in this one room. "Please do have a seat" He said indicating the chair by the fireplace.

She sat down and got her quill and parchment out. Smiling amusedly at her evident eagerness, he began, "This is clearly my personal study. As I stated earlier, you may borrow any of my books that you see here. I will not go so far to forbid you to read specific books, but I do warn you that most of this collection is not in the library for a reason. I trust you to use good judgment and I will leave it at that."

"Understood, sir."

"Well then, would you like some tea, and please do forgive me for not asking sooner?"

"Yes sir, I think I would."

Dumbledore asked the house elf to bring tea and moments later he reappeared with a steaming teapot and two cups.

He carefully poured the tea. "Cream and sugar?" He asked.

"A little cream please"

He handed her the cup and settled back into his chair

"Now let us get on with the matter at hand. I have made a list with the pupils' names and schedules. Oddly enough there are two Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin." She carefully read the names and looked at the first year schedules.

"Alright sir," she said, indicating that he could continue.

"I think you will find these three agreeable enough, I have spoken with them already, so all you have to do is introduce yourself, and set up a regular time to meet with them. I think you will find that the old transfiguration classroom will be a good place to work as there are charms that protect against accidents."

"Yes, I will make sure to speak with them soon, to arrange a time."

"Please let me know when you do. Do you have any questions?"

"I'm sure I will have many questions, but not right now."

"Yes, that does seem to be the way of things. Now if you like you can browse for a book while I grade some essays, stay as long as you like." With that he got up and went over to his desk and started grading the third year essays he collected earlier.

Minerva slowly walked around just looking at the titles, reminding herself not to touch every one. Eventually she picked up a simple transfiguration textbook that was quite old and flipped through a few pages.

Looking up from his essay, "Ah, that one is quite humorous. The wizard who wrote it was an interesting fellow but you will find that that book is not quite accurate to put it lightly."

"Was it written as a joke?"

"Actually no, although the poor chap tried to pass it off that way one it was published."

"Is it alright if I borrow it then, a little humor never hurt?"

"As long as you don't try any of the spells, you would be amazed what those spells actually do."

"Are you speaking from experience sir?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, I have actually tried a few and I wouldn't recommend it. One in particular turned my robes inside out."

"Ok, I promise not to try any."

He just chuckled and returned to his grading so she put the poor book in her bag and headed back to the common room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope it wasn't completely dreadful, Suggestions are always appreciated.**


End file.
